Watching HTTYD
by GodOfHeroes22
Summary: Brought together, by a stranger, Vikings and dragons will witness the beginning of an epic bond between dragon and rider. Tempers will rise, romance will blossom, the past will meet the future. And through it all the humor is all around. (Hiccup x Astrid) fro damn sure.
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody, so it turns out I'm still around. **

**Yeah, I've been MIA for a bit, but hey that's life. So I've gone through a bunch of HTTYD reaction to the movie fanfics, and I wanted to take a crack at it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the How To Train Your Dragon franchise, if I did well, I'd have it go on. **

Prologue: What's a movie!?

Hiccup stared at Astrid. She had just kissed him on his cheek and his head was up in the clouds. She smiled warmly at him.

"That's for everything else." She said, before running off towards the woods. Hiccup turned away and saw Toothless, the only domesticated Night Fury in the world, staring right at him.

"What are you looking at?" He said, causing the dragon to huff and turn back to the water. Then there was a bright gold and silver light, that engulfed them. Dropping them onto a large grassy field, with huge theater screen and equipment. **(Hero: Not like they would know, what it is anyway.) **

Hiccup saw that his entire village was transported here as well. He also noticed Astrid was motioning him, to turn around. And when he did, he saw dragons of different types, one he knew and ones he didn't, gathered behind him. Also, three people in masks and armor were apart of the dragon group. In front of them were two, not one, but **two…**, Night Furies. One was the Toothless he knew and the other was an older Toothless. His Toothless pretended not to know him or Astrid. But the other Night Fury trotted over to the black-armored and masked person.

"Night Furies!" Stoick shouted, and the other Vikings, save Hiccup and Astrid, went to draw their weapons. Only to find it was gone, but that didn't stop them. They readied themselves for a rush attack. Astrid pulled Hiccup aside, clear of the charging path and the dragons got into a defensive or attack stance. The three armored figures just stood their ground and got into a guard stance.

Stoick let out a battle cry and rushed ahead. But couldn't get more than a few steps into his attack, because he felt like he was being held in place.

"Well now, that's not how you behave when you've been invited to someone else's home." A voice spoke, startling everyone. A young man appeared on the ground, he was wearing dark blue jeans, kept up by a black belt, a charcoal gray prototype t-shirt, which doesn't really matter, much, cause it's covered by a gray Nike sports hoodie. He has short brown hair and brown eyes and is wearing neutral-colored converse shoes. He wore a scowl of disapproval, and spoke, "Everyone here, was invited one my accord. So that means not hurting them or attempting to hurt them."

The young man used his right hand to snap two fingers, and the giant screen lit up, showing the title menu for How To Train Your Dragon and playing the title music.

"Witchcraft!" Stoick yelled cause the other Vikings to take a couple of steps back.

"Well, technically you're not wrong. From your perspective, this is witchcraft and magic. But from my perspective, this is all science and technology." The young man responded, sounding a bit bored and looked around, observing his invited guest. "Oh, where are my manners. I haven't even introduced myself. What kind of host am I? My name is, well that's classified for security reasons. But you may call me GoH22 or Hero, which I prefer."

Nobody said anything and didn't dare move. It was quiet until one person spoke up, "Why did you bring us here?"

Everybody turned their head to Hiccup. He was the only one to question what's going on. Hero knew the boy's destiny, the boy with the heart of a chief and a soul of a dragon. And Hero, himself couldn't wait to get things started.

"Well, Hiccup, and yes I know who you are," Hero started speaking, "I've brought you here to show you, your destiny. Not just of what will happen for your exam, but the outcome of the choice you made on the faithful day you've met Toothless."

Hiccup, Astrid, and the rest of the Vikings were shocked. 'This person was going to show my destiny?' Hiccup thought to himself, but he heard the mummers. "Why show the destiny of useless" "I bet he gets carried off by a dragon".

The blue armored figured, looked as if they wanted to strike down the idiots that made the crude comments. But was held back by the black and brown armored figures.

"Hiccup, you're the bringer of peace and prosperity of your world." Hero said, causing the shock to once again take fold. "Everything you've done and will do will change everything. Yes, you'll experience things that you will wish never happened, but you'll also experience things that you'd do everything all over, just to get your happy ending."

"But I can't say anything else because that would be cheating and everything will happen all in good time." Hero said as he turned back to the Viking and the dragons to the screen. Flicking his right hand, the menu title went black for a moment before the music started once again.

Hero turned and face the Viking and dragons. "Well let's get this show on the road."

**AND SCENE:**

**Well, folks here it is the Prologue for my next Fanfic. I know, I know. I should be focusing on some of my other stories, like, DPatGS or Phantom and Mutants. But here's the news, DPatGS was just technically a series of one-shot composed into a story and I've decided to put Phantom and Mutants up for adoption. So if anyone wants to continue on the Phantom and Mutants legacy, message me a PM. Other than that, I've to do all the chapters and reactions for our featured film.**

**Until next time, keep on keeping on. GodOfHeroes22 logging off for now.**


	2. Chapter 1

Everyone, including the dragons, spread around the giant screen. Some of the Vikings were itching to kill the beasts. While others were uncharacteristicly cautious.

It was only Hiccup and Astrid, who weren't really unnerved. Mainly because they had Toothless protecting them. Hel, that even got the curiosity of a Deadly Nadder (Stormfly) the same one from the dragon training class, who settle rather close to the two humans and Night Fury, who was being used as a pillow.

Stoick tried again to rush the Night Fury, but once again was restrained by Hero and place decently close to the Night Fury and Deadly Nadder.

"Okay, before we begin our lovely outdoor screening, does anyone want snacks or drinks?" Hero asked, attempting to ease out some of the tension. 'Yeah, this isn't going as I planned.'

"What type of snacks and drinks?" Hiccup asked sarcastically causing all of the Vikings to look at him. "I mean, we're in another time, and I don't think you have what we'd eat."

'Oh, his sarcastic reputation precedes him. If he wants to play that game, let's play.' Hero thought to himself. "Well, while you have fish, eel, chicken, sheep, and mead. We have…pizza, burgers, cookies, chip, juice, soda and anything else that's considered "bad" for your health. So take your pick."

"ANYTHING THAT TASTE GOOD" The twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut shouted out. Hero shook his head, knowing that this would happen. So he just made a few tables and coolers, with ice, appeared with a bunch of everything.

The scent of the food caused the kids and the teens to rush up to get food and drinks. The adults were wary of course but slowly went to grab food. Hero noticed all the dragons eyeing the food and made a massive pile of fish appear for them. While everyone was eating, the screen started to change and a picture began to appear causing everyone to quiet down…

**FADE IN:**

**EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**

_**We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a **__**lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting **__**straight out of the water.**_

Many eyes narrowed at the sight of the village.

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**This, is Berk. **

"That's me?" Hiccup questioned, not believing it was him speaking.

"Like I said this is going to be showing your destiny," Hero answered, looking at the screen. Still being able to see Hiccup in the corner of his eye.

**It's twelve days ****North of hopeless, and a few ****degrees South of freezing to death.  
****It's located solidly on the ****meridian of misery.**

There were some snorts coming from the Vikings. Others look offended by the comment and the rest were snickering from the truth they heard about their home.

_**The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small **__**village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
****My village. In a word, sturdy. ****And it's been here for seven ****generations, but every single ****building is new.**

"There's no mystery why," Spitelout, the father of Snotlout, spoke, glaring at the dragon's present. In response to glaring, some of the dragons snarled and hissed back.

"What did I say about all of you being my guest and not fighting?" Hero spoke in a sickly calm tone, causing everyone to visibly flinch. The aura radiating off him would cause even the most fierce Viking to have nightmares.

_**The camera drifts closer, circling.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
****We have fishing, hunting, and a ****charming view of the sunsets. The ****only problems are the pests.**

"Pest, sure" Stoick scoffed at the word.

**You see, most places have mice or ****mosquitos. We have...**

_**Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is **__**snatched.**_

**CUT TO:**

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

_**A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward **__**it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots **__**through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly **__**teenage Viking.**_

**HICCUP**

**...dragons.**

"Hey, that's me!" Hiccup exclaimed happily. Astrid smiled and squeezed his right hand gently.

Hero noticed the little gesture and didn't really care. While the other Vikings were shocked that they saw Hiccup displayed on the screen. Granted it was his gangly figure form, but it perfectly realistic, beating even Bucket's work. Stoick, on the other hand, is mentally hoping that his son would stay inside for once. 'Hiccup was barely even outside and he needs to shut the door to escape the fire's path,' Stoick thought worriedly 'Please Hiccup, just stay inside and safe.'

**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

_**He reopens the sizzling door, **_

"Of course you did" Stoick sighed in defeat, knowing Hiccup would do this. Hiccup and Astrid just looked at their dad/chief confused. Gaining a small chuckle from Hero as he took a sip from his "soda".

_**as leaps off of the front **__**porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour **__**out of the buildings, ready for a fight.**_

Some of the Vikings mused over the fact that Hiccup never needed to worry over crashing into people and object because of his size. While they, themselves had to worry about it due to their large frames.

_**More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling **__**off sheep.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)  
****Most people would leave. Not us. ****We're Vikings. We have stubbornness i****ssues.**

Cue scoff from all the adult Vikings. Stubbornness issues, what issues? The dragon's attacked them first. So the only logical response was to attack back.

_**Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into **__**the streets, axes in hand.**_

Few of the Vikings gasped, recognizing themselves and their other neighbors.

_**ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making **__**his way through the battle.**_

There's more musing, and at this point, Astrid realized that she could've used that as an advantage in consideration that she has never before.

She could've did all the things Hiccup did on the screen, in the dragon training class and she could've been the chosen one for the dragon honor killing.

Not like she'd consider it anymore, not after the amazing flight she experienced. Granted she nearly died, but hey that's the life of a Viking.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
****My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. ****But it's not the worst.**

"You don't like your name?" Stoick asked Hiccup. "I know it means runt of the litter, but…"

"It's not the worst," Hiccup stammered, "But it's better than Snotlout."

"What was that Useless." Snotlout spat.

"Your mother and I choose your name together," Stoick said, shocking Astrid, Hiccup and the of the armored Vikings (Future Hiccup, Astrid and Valka). "She thought you wouldn't make it, but I knew you would."

**Parents believe a hideous name will ****frighten off gnomes and trolls.  
****Like our charming Viking demeanor ****wouldn't do that.**

A good handful of the dragons chirped in agreement and causes a few Vikings to fidget in discomfort.

_Snort. _

Hiccup and Astrid chuckled quietly patting Toothless gently on the head

_**Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the **__**Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an **__**explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**_

**VIKING  
****(FIERCE)**

**Arggghhhhh!  
****(cheery, insane)  
****Mornin'!**

The only ones to questioned the act were the dragons. To the Vikings, it was a normal occurrence. Hero, well he's used to that kind of things as well

_**Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic **__**men and women.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)  
****Meet the neighbors. Hoark the ****Haggard...**

**HOARK**

**What are you doing out!?**

**HICCUP**

**... Burnthair the Broad...**

**BURNTHAIR**

**Get inside!**

**HICCUP**

**... Phlegma the Fierce...**

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

**Get back inside!**

"Yeah, feeling the love here." Hiccup muttered, causing Astrid to "gentle" tap him on the shoulder. Stoick mused that Hiccup was still Hiccup. But was confused that the dragons were not attacking the two Vikings the were nestled in the Night Fury.

**HICCUP**

**. Ack.**

_**He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)  
****Yep, just Ack.**

_**Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from **__**the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**_

Some of the teenagers (Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut) laughed at the sight. It never got old for them. Fishlegs just smiled sadly.

**STOICK  
****Hiccup!?  
****(accusingly; to the crowd)  
****What is he doing out again?!**

"Just trying to get to Gobber's hut," Hiccup answered offhandedly. Astrid chuckled and Hero smirked.

Stoick looked at his son and starts speaking as if he was justifying his own actions

"Hiccup, you bring trouble wherever you go, I can help to be-"

"Really, dad!"

**(TO HICCUP)**

**What are you doing out?! Get ****inside!  
**

_**The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard.**_

"Okay, ladies and Vikings, my dad's face twenty-four-seven." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Now right about now, Astrid, Gobber and Hero, were all out laughing. With a few Vikings chuckling.

_**He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**(IN AWE)**

**That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of ****the tribe. They say that when he ****was a baby he popped a dragon's ****head clean off of its shoulders.  
****Do I believe it?**

Stoick smirked. Of course, that never happened, but he had known that some of the tribe's teenagers still spoke of the rumor. He doubted that Hiccup believed it.

_**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the  
**__**strafing dragon out of the sky.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
****Yes, I do.**

Stoick stared at Hiccup with a small smile on his face.

_**An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, **__**brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**_

**STOICK**

**(barking; to his men)  
****What have we got?**

**VIKING #1**

**Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, ****and Hoark saw a Monstrous ****Nightmare.**

**STOICK**

**Any Night Furies?**

**VIKING #1**

**None so far.**

**STOICK  
****(RELIEVED)**

**Good.**

Toothless being the ever prideful dragon *cough-cat-cough* he is, gave a small snort and nodded his head. Causing Hiccup and Astrid to quietly laugh.

**VIKING**

**Hoist the torches!  
**

_**Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the **__**night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types.  
**__**Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open **__**building with a tall chimney.**_

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

_**He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed **__**hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs **__**appendage.**_

"There's me," Gobber said happily,

**GOBBER**

**Ah! Nice of you to join the party.  
****I thought you'd been carried off.**

Some Viking and dragons in the crowd chuckled or snorted. Even Hiccup smiled at his friend's joke.

_**Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's **__**scattered appendages.**_

"Now I know, I'm messy, but clean up a bit." Hero commented somewhat bored.

"See, I'm not the only one." Hiccup said, without thinking.

"The two of you are annoying. I hope you know that." Gobber commented dryly.

"Yeah, I know. Most of my friends would agree with you actually." Hero amusedly replied back. "But I've yet to change, so good luck with that."

**HICCUP**

**Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too ****muscular for their taste. They ****wouldn't know what to do with all ****this.**

_**Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**_

The area was filled with laughter and some snorts from dragons. Hiccup sank down in Toothless in embarrassment and hope the dragon was big enough to hide him. Astrid took a bit of pity and place a hand on his sunken shoulder. Stoick hid his face in his hand.

**GOBBER**

**They need toothpicks, don't they?**

"GOBBER!" Hiccup complained. He was already dealing with enough embarrassment…he didn't need anymore.

Hero and the rest of the Viking just laughed from all the entertainment the had.

_**Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to **__**the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)  
****The meathead with attitude and ****interchangeable hands is Gobber.  
****I've been his apprentice ever since ****I was little. Well...littler.**

'Very true,' was the thoughts of many of the Viking. They all chuckled.

Hiccup let out a sigh. He knew he set himself up for that one. The only thing he wanted to know right now was, when exactly did he say all this?

**EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS**

**ON STOICK**

**STOICK**

**We move to the lower defenses. ****We'll counter-attack with the ****catapults.**

_**Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to **__**safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon **__**strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)  
****See? Old village. Lots and lots ****of new houses.**

**VIKING**

**FIRE!**

_**In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - **__**four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, **__**they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among **__**them is a cute, energetic Viking girl.**_

_**Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**_

"Hey!" "Hey" the twin shouted

"That's us" Snotlout stated.

Fishlegs and Astrid stayed quiet; the first being stunned by his own image the other blushed.

**HICCUP (V.O.)  
****Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout.  
****The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.  
****And...**

**(DREAMY)**

**Astrid.**

_**A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a **__**sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and **__**heroic.**_

"Oh yeah, we're totally awesome," Tuffnut and Ruffnut said in unison. "I mean look at us."

"Aww look at useless, stuck in the blacksmith stall." Snotlout laughed.

Hero simply drank more of his "soda" and said, "Ahh, young love. It's so precious."  
Both Astrid and Hiccup blushed at the young man's comment.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
****Their job is so much cooler.**

_**Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by **__**Gobber and hoisted back inside.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(PLEADING)**

**Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I ****need to make my mark.**

**GOBBER**

**Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

"Very true," Gobber said, agreeing with his on-screen self.

"Gobber!" Hiccup yelled out flushed.

**HICCUP**

**Please, two minutes. I'll kill a ****dragon. My life will get infinitely ****better. I might even get a date.**

"Yeah right!" Snotlout quipped.

**GOBBER**

**You can't lift a hammer. **

"Yeah, alright-"

**You can't swing an axe...**

"Okay, yes but I-"

_**Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D)  
****... you can't even throw one of ****these.**

_**A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it **__**at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending **__**it into a heavy crash.**_

Hiccup's eyes widen, a small smirk was on his lips. He's ready to see it in action again.

**HICCUP**

**(ready with the answer)  
****Okay fine, but...**

_**He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a **__**bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**_

"The Mangler, one of my more recent ideas. Granted it needed some calibrations." Hiccup stated sheepishly, yet proud of what he made.

"Yeah, I remember that alright." Spoke a Viking.

"Can we use that?" Ruffnut asked, cause the adult Vikings to shiver in fear.

"Sorry, but it got destroyed." Hiccup answered sadly, making the adults sigh in relief.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**... this will throw it for me.**

_**Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, **__**equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, **__**narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the **__**counter.**_

**VIKING**

**Arggh!**

"As I said, I remember that." Said the Viking who was hit by the bola.

"Ok, so it still needed some more calibrations to it." Hiccup replied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh, so you actually think some of these things through?" Gobber asked in a rather high sarcastic tone.

"Shut up…" Hiccup fired back lamely.

**GOBBER**

**See, now this right here is what ****I'm talking about.**

**HICCUP**

**Mild calibration issue.**

**GOBBER**

**Hiccup. If you ever want to get out  
****there to fight dragons, you need  
****to stop all...**

_**Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D)  
****... this.**

**HICCUP**

**(ASTONISHED)**

**But... you just pointed to all of ****me.**

"Yeah, you pointed to all of me," Hiccup says if a false astonished tone.

"Yes, my point exactly." Gobber quipped right back.

**GOBBER**

**Yes! That's it! Stop being all of ****you.**

**HICCUP**

**(THREATENING)**

**Ohhhh...**

**GOBBER**

**(MIMICKING)**

**Ohhhhh, yes.**

**HICCUP**

**You, sir, are playing a dangerous ****game. Keeping this much, ****raw...Vikingness contained.**

Let's cue scoffs from the Vikings here.

**(BEAT)**

**There will be consequences!**

And cue _chuckles_ and _snickers_ here.

_**Gobber tosses him a sword.**_

**GOBBER**

**I'll take my chances. Sword. ****Sharpen. Now.**

And now here are the laughs.

_**Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding **__**wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)  
****One day I'll get out there. Because ****killing a dragon is everything ****around here.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS**

_**Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly **__**vacant house.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)  
****A Nadder head is sure to get me at ****least noticed.**

Most of the Nadders in the audience snort. They had their head up when they were mentioned, that had to mean they were great. It was all their vanity with them after all.

_**The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and **__**walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER.**_

_**Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of **__**fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
****Gronckles are tough. Taking down ****one of those would definitely get ****me a girlfriend.**

The Gronckles flap their wing in joy and pride. They were dragons worth of being mentioned, after all the rank higher and surpass than the Nadders…right?

_**A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, **__**breathing gas into a chimney.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
****A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two ****heads, twice the status.**

A few Zippleback close to the screen started to release their flammable gas and about to light it. Until all the gas disappeared, and only then and there did everyone noticed that Hero's left hand glowed silver before the light disappeared. Hero's attention went back to the movie.

'What is he?' Hiccup asked himself, curious about the mysterious host. 'He seems human, but clearly isn't.'

Astrid just looks at Hiccup worriedly, getting the attention of the blue armored and mask figure.

_**A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! **__**The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping **__**together to reveal a single body.**_

_**It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT**_

**TOWER.**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR**

**They found the sheep!**

**STOICK  
****(FRUSTRATED)**

**Concentrate fire over the lower  
****bank!**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR**

**Fire!**

_**Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... **__**Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of **__**the catapult with sticky fire.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)  
****And then there's the Monstrous ****Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go ****after those.**

The Nightmares bowed their head in a humbly regard. Already knowing that they were dangerous and weren't vane like the Nadders. But they acknowledged that they deserved respect as well.

**They have this nasty ****habit of setting themselves on ****fire.**

"Oh yes, other than for that little fact, they're completely harmless and make wonderful pets," Gobber commented in a sarcastic and bitter tone.

"Umm…sorry?" Hiccup quipped out, unsure what else to say and looked at Astrid. Who shrugged her shoulder equally confused.

_**It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a **__**leering, toothy grin.**_

**STOICK**

**Reload! I'll take care of this.**

_**Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer.**_

_**Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The c**__**atapult crew ducks.**_

Many of the Viking shudder at the sound. While Hiccup had a look of guilt appear on his face.

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

_**ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same **__**sound.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)  
****But the ultimate prize is the ****dragon no one has ever seen. We ****call it the-**

**VIKING**

**Night Fury! Get down!**

_**Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**_

**EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS**

_**The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes **__**flight. Stoick looks skyward.**_

**STOICK**

**JUMP!**

_**KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery **__**shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)  
****This thing never steals food, never ****shows itself, and...**

_**The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
****...never misses.**

"Damn right." said an annoyed Viking.

**(BEAT)**

**No one has ever killed a Night ****Fury. That's why I'm going to be ****the first.**

Many of the Vikings let out a belly-loud laugh. And straightened himself, letting his pride get the better of him.

"And what's so funny?" Hiccup asked in annoyance.

"You are Useless. You taking down a Night Fury that's a good joke." Snotlout said, causing most of the villagers to laugh again

"Oh yeah, then why am "I" all cozied up with a Night Fury and you're not!?" Hiccup snarled out, causing everyone to go silent. No-one heard Hiccup talk back like that before.

Snotlout tried to lunge at Hiccup, angered and embarrassed. He was close to until, he was taken down by the masked and armored figure in black.

"You never did know when to quit did you 'lout'." spoke the masked person, signifying that 'he' was a man. He then started to take of his mask and that shocked all the Vikings, especially the young Haddock. Because underneath the mask was HICCUP HADDOCK THE THIRD, but he was older, maybe by their standards, five or six years older. He held his metal peg leg on his cousins chest.

"I suggest you run back to your dad and stay there." Older Hiccup said as he lifted his leg and Snotlout squirmed back to his area afraid.

"You're me." Hiccup (Present) said to his older self.

"Yes, I am." Hiccup (Future) confirmed, what his younger self said.

"Who are the other two people in the armor and mask?" Present asked Future.

"Ahh, if I told you that, that would be cheating." Future replied, "But, I can give a hint. The one in blue is someone you love."

Hiccup (Present) blushed at what his older self said.

"Ahh, and the plot thickens." Hero spoke, but not to any of the Vikings, nor the dragons, but to the viewers at home reading this now. **_(Hero: Yes, I know what some of you are thinking. And yes I did. #breakingthefourthwall)_**

**IN THE STALL**

_**Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**_

**GOBBER**

**Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me ****out there!**

_**Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D)  
****Stay. Put. There. You know what I ****mean.**

"Yeah, but Gobber, you should know me by now." Both Hiccups said in a unison and mischievous manner. Gaining an intrigued looks of the devil twins.

_**Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING.**_

_**ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**_

**EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**

_**WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of **__**clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as **__**fast as his legs can carry him.**_

"Would it hurt you to listen for once." Stoick asked out loud.

Hiccup (Present) never said anything, but the older Hiccup on the other hand, "No, it wouldn't hurt me. But we're Viking, it an occupational hazard."

The older Hiccup gave off a devilish smile and ruffle his younger self's hair. Earning him a scowl, from the boy.

**VIKING #6 (O.S.)**

**Hiccup, where are you going!**

**VIKING #7**

**Come back here!**

**HICCUP**

**I know. Be right back!**

**ON THE PLAIN BELOW**

_**The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close **__**in, ready to spring upon them. **__**Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The **__**surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in.**_

_**A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, **__**clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws **__**shut.**_

**STOICK**

**Mind yourselves! The devils still ****have some juice in them.**

**ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**

_**Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and **__**drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, **__**unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. **__**He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on **__**a gimbal head toward the dark sky.**_

_**He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on **__**the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns **__**his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final **__**strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**_

**HICCUP  
****(TO HIMSELF)**

**Come on. Give me something to shoot ****at, give me something to shoot at.**

_**KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the **__**dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger.**_

_**KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon **__**off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by **__**a WHACK and a SCREECH.**_

The crowd went silent.

The Viking looked at Hiccup in shock and awe (except for Astrid who looked at him sadly).

But both Hiccups had guilt-ridden looks on their face and were smack by their dragon's tail. Earning and appreciative pats from the two.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)  
****(surprised, then elated)  
****Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did ****anybody see that?**

_**Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare ****appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**_

A gasp came from many of the Vikings.

"Of course it was a dragon who was the closest to see anything." Hiccup said in a dry tone. The very same Nightmare that was present at that time simply bowed his head.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)  
****Except for you.**

Some gasps turn into an involuntary chuckle and Stoick covered his face, keeping his embarrassed face hidden.

"Can't you be afraid like a normal person Hiccup."

Both Hiccups looked at each other than at their dad, "Oh we can, but that's how it usually ends up."

_**ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a **__**familiar HOLLER and looks up to see... **__**HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the **__**NIGHTMARE fast on his heels.**_

"Nice scream Useless." Snotlout said from his area on the grass.

"Thanks, snot-breath," Hiccup (Present) easily countered. "It comes naturally when you have a dragon, that can set itself on fire, after you. You should try it sometime."

Astrid giggle. Like she actually giggled. And thought to herself, 'what is he doing to me? I shouldn't be giggling.'

"Huh, nice comeback." Ruffnut complimented, liking the comeback response.

"Ugh, thanks." Hiccup (Present) said, clearly confused.

_**Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**_

**STOICK**

_**(to his men, re: the **_**NADDERS)  
****DO NOT let them escape!**

**IN THE PLAZA**

_**Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The **__**Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto **__**buildings, setting them alight.**_

"Well, at least you know I'm good at dodging." Hiccup (Present) said tiredly, letting his head fall back and leaning on the comfy Night Fury. Astrid by his side with her head on his right shoulder.

The blue armored figure took off, its mask, revealing to everyone but the only two distracted teens, to be an older Astrid Hofferson. She made her way to the chuckling Hiccup (Future) and sat next to him and entwined their hands together.

"Well, milady, what do you think of our younger selves?" older Hiccup asked his girlfriend.

"They're totally in love." older Astrid responded with an all-knowing smile.

"Young love like that is rare and pure." Hero offhandedly commented, causing the couple from the future to jump slightly.

_**Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only **__**shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all **__**around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign **__**of the Nightmare.**_

"Didn't you try the other side?" Tuffnut asked.

_**He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. **__**It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.**_

"Oh yeah, I forgot that happened," Ruffnut stated as if it was something important.

_**Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare **__**to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their **__**earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only **__**coughs up smoke.**_

"Thanks, dad." Hiccup said quietly. Luckily, Stoick heard and smiled softly to his son.

The brown armored figure watched the chief closely.

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**You're all out.**

_**He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it **__**away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick **__**turns to Hiccup.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)  
****Oh, and there's one more thing you ****need to know...**

_**The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron **__**basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it **__**goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the **__**netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several **__**sheep in tow.**_

"Damn it. That was a pain to fix." a few Vikings commented.

"Very nice job Useless." Snotlout snickered.

"Downed a Night Fury and survived a Nightmare's assault. All in the same morning. Ehh not bad for a talking fishbone huh, snot-breath?" Hiccup (Present) snipped in getting a jab at his cousin's ego.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)  
****Sorry, dad.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS**

_**The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. **__**The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. **__**The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**_

"Ugh." Hiccup reminisced the moment, it was a crappy day that went to Hel real fast.

"Son…" Stoick began, "I'm sorry."

**HICCUP  
****(SHEEPISH)**

**Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

_**Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and **__**hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**_

"Hahaha." laughed the twins and Snotlout, but for two different reasons. For the twins it was them reminiscing the days they cause some Hel on the village. For Snot-breath- I mean, Snotlout, it was to make his cousin embarrassed.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**It's not like the last few times, ****Dad. I mean I really actually hit  
****it. You guys were busy and I had a ****very clear shot. It went down, just****off Raven Point. Let's get a search ****party out there, before it-**

**STOICK  
****-STOP!**

"Yup, I remember that all right." Hiccup (Future) said, causing many to look at him for an explanation, he just shrugged.

**Just...stop.**

_**He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring **__**expectantly.**_

"Really? Didn't you guys have something better to do?" Hiccup asked.

"Not really. That was really entertaining for our boredom." Ruffnut answered, with Tuffnut agreeing with her.

**STOICK (CONT'D)  
****Every time you step outside, ****disaster follows. Can you not see ****that I have bigger problems? ****Winter's almost here and I have an ****entire village to feed!**

_**Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**_

"Winter's closing in." a few villagers commented.

**HICCUP**

**Between you and me, the village ****could do with a little less ****feeding, don't ya think?**

_**A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**_

Some of the audience did the same and felt self-conscious. And Hiccup felt a bit guilty for saying that.

**STOICK**

**This isn't a joke, Hiccup!**

**(EXASPERATED)**

**Why can't you follow the simplest ****orders?**

**HICCUP**

**I can't stop myself. I see a dragon ****and I have to just... kill it, you  
****know? It's who I am, Dad.**

**STOICK**

**You are many things, Hiccup. But a ****dragon killer is not one of them.**

"Ouch," Hiccup (Present) put a hand over his heart, "That hurts even more than the first time."

Guilt struck Stoick hard. He hadn't meant it like that, but that's how he could explain it in the simplest way.

_**Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**_

**STOICK (CONT'D)  
****Get back to the house.**

**(TO GOBBER)**

**Make sure he gets there. I have his ****mess to clean up.**

"S'not like I wanted to be chased and attacked by a Nightmare, you know." Hiccup muutterd. Stoick felt even more guilty now but didn't try to say anything.

_**Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. **__**Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the **__**teen fire brigade as they snicker.**_

**TUFFNUT**

**Quite the performance.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**I've never seen anyone mess up that ****badly. That helped!**

**HICCUP**

**Thank you, thank you. I was ****trying, so...**

_**Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large **__**house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**_

Nobody commented on the scene. Hiccup getting picked on by the other teenagers wasn't really uncommon. Stoick on the other hand, never actually knew about it. So he was feeling rather perplexed about the whole ordeal.

Gobber and both Hiccups sighed getting themselves ready for the Hiccup's rant that would usually follow after a scolding from his father.

The screen pauses, and Hero stands and stretches.

"Alright, people and dragons you may walk or fly around and burn off some energy. But that does not mean you can attack each other." Hero said in a warning tone, daring someone to try and not listen to him. "If you do, well you'll find out. For those who have to use the restroom I've provided an area and a nice facility for you to do your business."

Behind the giant screen was a rather large and luxurious porta potty station. Many of the female Vikings rushed to stalls. Most of the male Viking went to the wood to do their business. The dragons took to the sky to get some air in their wings.

Hiccup and Astrid (Present) rush to get on Toothless' back a took to the air. While in the air the let go of all their stress and anxiety. Astrid layed her chin on Hiccup's left shoulder and snuggled into his back. Hiccup smile to self greatly and maneuvered, Toothless to fly gently and smoothly.

After a while Hiccup guided Toothless to the ground in front of the movies screen and the majority of the village, who all shocked looks.

Neither Hiccup nor Astrid (Present) cared about the looks and nestled into Toothless once more, read for the movie. The Deadly Nadder took her previous spot and settled in quickly.

Future Hiccup and Astrid took a spot to the right of their younger selves and to, got comfortable for the movie.

After everyone else settled down. Hero appeared and said, "Alright folks before we continue on with our scheduled programing, let's bring a few more guest to the show."

Hero waved his hand and five more people arrived. Almost everyone recognized, four, of the five immediately. The were the older forms of the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The resident's cocky Viking, Snotlout. And the resident's dragon expert Fishlegs.

The final person was Eret son of Eret, a former dragon trapper turned, dragon rider.

"Well now that we got that out of the way let's continue on shall we?" Hero asked in an amused tone. Snapping his fingers causing the movie to resume.

**AND SCENE:**

**Well, folk here the first official chapter of Watching HTTYD, well my style anyways. And I have the rest of the chapters and movie script in work right now. Anywho, so what did you guys think? Leave a review or send me a PM of your thoughts. And I'll see you next time. **

**Until next time, keep on keeping on. GodOfHeroes22 logging off for now.**


	3. Chapter 2

"Alright, before the movie continues, can all the people from the future, move next to the older Hiccup and Astrid, please." Hero asked nicely getting the newest arrivals and the brown armored figure to move. "Thank you, this will help me greatly. When the time comes"

And with that done, the movie continues.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)  
****I really did hit one.**

**GOBBER**

**Sure, Hiccup.**

**HICCUP**

**He never listens.**

**GOBBER**

**Well, it runs in the family.**

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Hiccup and Stoick asked in unison, clearly wanting an answer.

"Man the fort, Hiccup. Stay. Put. There.' I recall saying that before you decided to take off." Gobber said dryly.

"Well, excuse me if I wanted to prove myself. And try to meet your expectations as a Viking." Hiccup returned back in a sour tone, "It's not like I can really do anything else."

Everything went quiet, the movie, the chatter, and the dragons. None of the Vikings ever heard Hiccup (Present) like this before. The older Hiccup got up from his seat and walked towards his younger self and placed a hand of his younger self's shoulder.

"Sometimes it's the pain that make the man." Hiccup (Future) said, lifting his hand a ruffling the younger boy's hair, before returning to his little area

**HICCUP**

**And when he does, it's always with ****this... disappointed scowl. Like ****someone skimped on the meat in his ****sandwich.**

"No, I don't," Stoick said sounding a bit offended.

"Yeah, you do, actually." Hiccup, both of them muttered.

**(MIMICKING STOICK)**

**Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you ****brought me the wrong offspring. I ****ordered an extra large boy with ****beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on ****the side. This here. This is a ****talking fish bone.**

Both sets of twins (Present and Future) started laughing. Even Hiccup (Present) had to admit, his impression of his dad was pretty spot on. Astrid (Present) had a small smile on her face, enjoying the boy's company.

The older Hiccup smiled sadly, reminiscing in his memories. The older Astrid wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and hugged him, reassuringly. The brown armored figure removes their mask and revealed who she was, Valka the "dead" wife of Stoick.

Many, of the Viking, were shocked and were about to scream and shout. But Valka motioned them to stop and be quiet. Then walked over to son (Present) catching his attention. Valka engulfed him in a hug, shocking the boy.

"Uh, should I…should I know you?" Hiccup asked.

Valka moves back a couple of steps, smiling sadly, "No. you were only a babe… but a mother never forgets."

Hiccup (Present) was shocked, his mother was _alive!?_ Everyone told him, she was dead, eaten by dragons. "But how are you still alive? Everyone said you were dead, they thought you were eaten by-"

"Aye, I suppose that's what all of you would think." Valka spoke, "But the night I was carried off, I was taken to a nest, not one ruled by a ruthless queen. But a gentle king. I've lived my time with them for twenty years. Or for you, I suppose fifteen years."

"Ladies and Viking, I know that all this may seem like a shock and heartfelt reunion," Hero drawled out, "And I don't want to sound like a conceited person, but we have a movie going on. But many of the answers you want will be answered. Later, much later. _(Hero: Spoilers, yes I'm planning on doing the second movie too.)_ But they will be answered."

Valka settled down to the left of her son, so she could closer to him after the time has passed. Now don't get her wrong she loves her son (Future) just as much, but it the motherly instinct taking over to the younger version. Both the older Hiccup and Astrid moved closer to their younger selves and Astrid (Present) got a good look at her future. And feeling happy with how she looks.

**GOBBER**

**You're thinking about this all ****wrong. It's not so much what you ****look like. It's what's inside that ****he can't stand.**

_**Beat.**_

"Thanks for summing that up Gobber." Hiccup grumbles. Gobber in response chuckled.

Astrid squeezed Hiccup's right hand gently for comfort. And Valka rubbed his cheek softly.

**HICCUP**

**Thank you, for summing that up.**

"We just said that though." Hiccup (Future) said in a sing-song tone, winking at his younger self.

_**They reach the doorway.**_

**GOBBER**

**Look, the point is, stop trying so ****hard to be something you're not.**

_**Hiccup SIGHS heavily.**_

"Hiccup, sometimes, be someone you're not will hurt, those you care for the most," Valka explained to her young son.

Hiccup, both of them, remained quiet. The older one, knowing all too well what his mother meant. The younger one just confused on the statement.

**HICCUP**

**I just want to be one of you guys.**

_**Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes **__**through the front door.**_

Some of the audience sighed. Hiccup was feeling down. The boy was the one hardest person to break. Well other than Stoick that is.

_**And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the **__**woods, determined.**_

"Thor almighty, can't you please just stay inside?" Gobber exclaims, though not surprised by the action. Hiccup, both of them, and a few other Vikings chuckled.

"And ruin any sense of me, that I live for, I think not." Hiccup (Present) said fake wounded tone.

**INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**

_**A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to... **__**STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**_

**STOICK**

**Either we finish them or they'll ****finish us! It's the only way we'll  
****be rid of them! If we find the ****nest and destroy it, the dragons ****will leave. They'll find another ****home.**

"Yeah, that wouldn't work." Hero stated out, munching a box of cookies, Hiccup, both of them, nodded in agreement.

"What's wrong with the plan?" Stoick asked, surprisingly wanting to hear out his son.

"Well if you take the nest the dragons will only migrate elsewhere, like Berk." Hiccup (Present) hypothesized.

"And what controls the nest, well it's not easy to take down." Hiccup (Future) said grimly, "Speaking from experience."

"Ahh, you're just overthinking the matter," Stoick said, trying not to be dismissive, with him, being him, yeah…

_**He sinks his blade into a... **__**LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade **__**pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with **__**painted sea monsters and dragons.**_

"Nice map," Hiccup (Present) compliments aloud. He tried drawing one before, but it didn't turn out nearly as well as this one

"Yeah, Bucket drew it." Mulch replied, answering for Bucket, who waves.

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**(DECIDEDLY)**

**One more search. Before the ice ****sets in.**

**VIKING**

**Those ships never come back.**

"Then you shouldn't have gone." Hiccup said out logically.

Many of the crowd stared at him, he raised his hand in a defeated manner. And the crowd promptly ignored him and continued on with the movie.

"Hmm," Hero bobbed his head slowly. 'Well, at least one of them has common sense.'

**STOICK**

**(MATTER-OF-FACT)**

**We're Vikings. It's an occupational ****hazard. Now who's with me?**

_**Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts **__**in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**_

"Duh, Dada. You're dead." Both Hiccups jokes simultaneously.

"But really dad, how did you get people to go with you?" Hiccup (Present) asked in curiosity. Stoick averted his eye away from his sons.

**VIKING**

**(FEEBLE)**

**Today's not good for me.**

**VIKING (CONT'D)**

**(EQUALLY FEEBLE)**

**I've gotta do my axe returns.**

"What ax returns, I'm the one who has to repair them," Gobber mutters out. Hiccup heard him and snickers at the comment.

**STOICK**

**Alright. Those who stay will look ****after Hiccup.**

_**Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic **__**murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**_

"Really!?" Both Hiccups shot out an indignant cry.

The twins laughed aloud and Snot-breath had an evil smirk on his face. Older Snotlout quietly chuckled. Fishlegs, both of them, and Eret stayed quiet.

"Why is everyone picking on Hiccup?" Eret asked Fishlegs (Future).

"This was before, you knew him and before what he's accomplished." Fishlegs (Future) answered.

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

**To the ships!**

**SPITELOUT**

**I'm with you Stoick!**

"Now that was plain just rude." Again, both Hiccups commented, crossing their arm around their chest and slightly puffing.

Cue another round of laughter, courtesy of the two sets of twins.

**STOICK**

**(DRY)**

**That's more like it.**

_**The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick **__**alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard **__**attachment and scrapes back the bench.**_

**GOBBER**

**I'll pack my undies.**

"You and undies," Hiccup, both, snarked jokingly.

"What would the two you know?" Gobber asked.

"We've been your apprentice since we were little-"

"Littler" the two sets of twins added in, in unison no less.

**STOICK**

**No, I need you to stay and train  
****some new recruits.**

"Dragon Training" Commented all the current recruits and their future selves.

**GOBBER**

**Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, ****Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten ****steel, razor sharp blades, lots of ****time to himself...what could ****possibly go wrong?**

"Thanks for a load of confidence." Hiccup (Present) said, in a teasing manner. Gobber was one of the few that actually had faith in him.

"No problem lad. I know how you are with metal." Gobber said, with a wink. Hiccup (Present) grinned at him in return. Stoick felt a pang of jealousy that his son got along better with his best friend, rather than with him.

_**Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**_

**STOICK**

**What am I going to do with him ****Gobber?**

**GOBBER**

**Put him in training with the ****others.**

"Wait, you're the reason I go into Dragon Training?" Hiccup (Present and Future) asked surprised.

"Aye, lad. Remember I've known you for a long time. So I know, if you want something, you'll find a way to get it." Gobber answered truthfully.

**STOICK**

**No, I'm serious.**

**GOBBER**

**So am I.**

_**Stoick turns to him, glaring.**_

**STOICK**

**He'd be killed before you let the ****first dragon out of its cage.**

**GOBBER**

**Oh, you don't know that.**

**STOICK**

**I do know that, actually.**

**GOBBER**

**No, you don't.**

**STOICK**

**No, actually I do.**

**GOBBER**

**No you don't!**

**STOICK**

**Listen! You know what he's like. ****From the time he could crawl he's ****been...different. He doesn't ****listen.**

"I do listen, I really do," Hiccup, both of them began, "It's the following the direction part, now that's where I do my own thing. But I do listen"

**(MORE)**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**Has the attention span of a ****sparrow. I take him fishing and he ****goes hunting for... for trolls.**

"Troll exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?" Hiccup, both of them, said in unison. Both in an amused voice tone. Cause the other teens and their future selves to chuckle.

**GOBBER**

**(DEFENSIVE)**

**Trolls exist! They steal your ****socks.**

**(DARKLY)**

**But only the left ones. What's with ****that?**

"What did troll ever do to you Gobber?" Stoick asked, hoping to find out his obsession, these things.

Gobber, being unable to answer, out of fear, went pale and shiver. Causing the teens to laugh, hard.

**STOICK**

**When I was a boy…**

"Oh, boy. Here we go again." Gobber muttered.

**GOBBER**

**(GRUMBLING)**

**Oh here we go.**

**STOICK**

**My father told me to bang my head ****against a rock and I did it. I  
****thought it was crazy, but I didn't ****question him. And you know what ****happened?**

"You got a headache." Hiccup (Present) and Gobber answered dryly.

**GOBBER**

**You got a headache.**

**STOICK**

**That rock split in two. It taught ****me what a Viking could do, Gobber.  
****He could crush mountains, level ****forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, ****I knew what I was, what I had to ****become.**

"Yeah, I find that hard to believe." Hero stated out, pausing the movies for a bit. "Maybe if you had some kind of power, maybe. But as an ordinary mad, yeah, impossible."

"What's supposed to mean?" Stoick asked heatedly, "you wouldn't know witch-boy."

"Okay, one, if a normal person smashed their face against a rock, they'd get a headache and possibly a bloody nose." Hero spoke in a calm tone, but clearly, you could see the power radiating off him. A pair of dragon horns (Chinese style) appeared on his head and a tail grew out of his lower back. "And two, it's not witch-boy. No, I'd like to think of something along the lines of a divine-beast."  
Hero turned back to normal, taking a few deep breaths and resumed the movie. Not see the shocked faces of the Vikings or the dragons bowing their heads in respect.

**(BEAT)**

**Hiccup is not that boy.**

"Ouch, that another stab to the heart." Hiccup said, over dramatically, recovering from the shock. Getting a round of chuckles and snorts from the crowd.

**GOBBER**

**You can't stop him, Stoick. You can ****only prepare him.**

**(BEAT)**

**Look, I know it seems hopeless. But ****the truth is you won't always be ****around to protect him. He's going ****to get out there again. He's ****probably out there now.**

Both Astrids huffed at the statement.

"Probably? Oh please. It's definitely." They both said at the same time, looking at the two said mention boys. Both who were rubbing their neck sheepishly.

Hero only rose an eyebrow lazily, he summoned himself another soda, and lazily took a sip.

_**ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**_

**EXT. WOODS - DAY**

**ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**

_**A drawn map of the island, covered in X's.  
**__**Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. **__**Sees nothing. **__**He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil **__**over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed **__**and pockets it.**_

**HICCUP**

**Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people ****lose their knife or their mug. No, ****not me. I manage to lose an entire ****dragon.**

'If I had to guess, I pretty sure that was Loki's doing.' Hero thought to himself.

_**Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him, **__**hitting him in the face.**_

"Yep definitely, Loki." Hero muttered softly.

_**He looks up to see a snapped tree **__**trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned **__**earth.  
**__**He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail **__**tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, **__**beaming.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(IN SHOCK)**

**Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This ****fixes everything.**

Both Hiccups felt, remorse and tears pricking at their eye. They took away their best friend's freedom. Toothless wrapped himself his rider and wacked his older rider with his tail. Knowing what the two of them were thinking.

**(ELATED)**

**Yes!**

_**He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen **__**Night Fury.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**I have brought down this mighty ****beast!**

Hiccup snorted, thinking of how proud his best friend thinks of himself. Toothless whacked him on the head, knowing what his rider was thinking.

_**It suddenly shifts.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Whoa!  
**

_**Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it.  
**__**Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded **__**dragon, dagger poised to strike.  
**__**As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring **__**coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back **__**to its unnerving, unflinching stare. **__**With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with  
**__**his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm ****gonna cut out your heart and take ****it to my father. I'm a Viking.**

**(BEAT)**

**I am a VIKING!**

'I'm not, and I won't be. I'm a Dragon Trainer and Rider' Both Hiccups thought to themselves. Valka, Astrid, both of them, gasped slightly, they heard about this, now they get to see what really happens

_**Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-**__**ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched **__**concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. **__**The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged. **__**Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, **__**resigned to its fate.**_

_**Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger **__**aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a **__**frustrated sigh. **__**He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(muttered, ashamed)  
****I did this.**

_**He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, **__**chest heaving. **__**Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that **__**no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes.  
**_

_**The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching **__**his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes.  
**__**As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES!**_

_**In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, **__**grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup **__**is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup **__**opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare **__**boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound.**_

_**The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch **__**him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead.**_

"Yeah, that hurt for sure." Both Hiccups offhandedly commented, remembering the specific event.

_**It turns **__**and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of **__**trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, **__**and drops out of view some distance away. **__**Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, **__**collapses to his knees, and faints.**_

The screen goes black. And Hero stood, getting everyone's attention and spoke, "Well folks this will be our lunch break. Use this time to use the restroom and get more food. No need to worry about it rotting. It's all under stasis magic and will remain fresh."

Hero turned and walked away to the edge of the woods. All his guest were looking at him but didn't care. What he really cared about was 'who' was coming out of the woods. A large black wolf, the size of a tank, trotted in front of him and dropped a package and trotted back into the woods.

He bent down and inspected the package and let out an amused snort. The package contained a flask, that had an infinite refill charm on it, inside was nicely aged rum. A couple of books, one on necromancers and spells of the dead and the other on Wiccans and spells of the light. And finally a dagger with a red jewel embedded in the hilt of the blade. _(Hero: And no, I'm not going to bring anyone back from the dead. Maybe conjure back a spirit for the movie. Sure but no bring back anyone from the dead.)_

Hero walked back to where he was sitting and opened up the Wiccan's spellbook. He was searching for a spell of bonds. One that can enhance a person's bond with the other receiver. _(Hero: More a wizard and familiar bonding spell, type of thing.)_

**AND SCENE:**

**Well here's the next chapter of this story and damn, it was a doozy to write. Anyways so what did you guys think? Leave a review or shoot me a PM of your thoughts. And I'll see you next time.**

**Until next time, keep on keeping on. GodOfHeroes22 logging off for now.**


	4. Chapter 3

As Hero, read his newly attained book, he didn't notice the younger Hiccup and Astrid approach him.

"What are you reading?" Hiccup asked, curious about the book, with foreign words to him.

Hero not expecting the company, slightly jumped in fright. "Nothing much, just reading a book."

Hero, quickly closed his book and moved it aside with his other items, except for the flask. He opened it and took a sip of throat burning liquid. "Ahh, the good stuff."

"What're you drinking?" Astrid asked, looking questionly at the silver flask.

"Something from my time." Hero answered, not going much into the detail, "It's a drink that has a nice kick to it. I think that's all the need to know information for now."

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, wondering what was in the flask. Hero smirked a bit and snapped the fingers of his left hand, getting everyone all together again. Everyone got to their usual seats and waiting for the movie. Hero summoned up a mug of coffee and flick his right hand and started the movie.

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

_**Hiccup enters to see… STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard.**_

_**Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when...**_

**STOICK**

**Hiccup.**

**HICCUP  
****(CAUGHT)**

**Dad. Uh…**

"Nice try there Useless." Snot-breath, er Snotlout (Present) remarked, seeming like he regained his courage to make crude remarks.

"Really Snot-breath, back to this again," Hiccup (Present) muttered angrily, getting really sick and tired of his cousin's crap.

_**Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.**

"Oof…been there," Hero muttered quietly into his mug, "done that."

**STOICK**

**I need to speak with you too, son.**

_**Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment.**_

"Wow, that seemed very awkward," Fishlegs (Present) muttered out earning a small chuckle from his older self.

"Oh, it was," Hiccup (Present) chuckled out. Astrid giggled, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"So very awkward." The older Hiccup quipped out, earning a punch from the older version of Astrid.

**HICCUP**** STOICK**

**I've decided I don't want to fight dragons.  
****I think it's time you learn to fight dragons.**

**(BEAT)**** (BEAT)**

**What?  
****What?**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**You go first.**

**HICCUP**

**No, you go first.**

"I was an idiot," Hiccup (Present) slapped his head. Hiccup (Future) patted his younger self's head and Valka rubbed his back. Stoick huffed a bit and Gobber let out a small chuckle. He, himself found himself opened minded about the thought.

"Was?" Hero quipped out, raising an eyebrow and taking a sip of coffee, "Don't you mean still are?"

**STOICK**

**Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.**

Hiccup, both of them groaned. The twins (present) snickered along with Snotface. The older crew let out all amused chuckles and snorts.

**HICCUP**

**(SCRAMBLING)**

**Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home repair vikings-**

Both Stoick and Gobber let out a small laugh. Hiccup (Present) let a small smile reach his face. Maybe, just maybe, there was hope that he could change his father's mindset about dragons.

**STOICK**

**-You'll need this.**

_**Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.**_

"If you don't want the axe, can I have it?" Hero asked Hiccup, the Present one, "I need a large paperweight for all my cluster of notes."

**HICCUP**

**I don't want to fight dragons.**

**STOICK**

**Come on. Yes, you do.**

"No, dad, I don't," Hiccup (Future) said, earning the majority of the guest's stares. "I've seen the lives that these magnificent creatures have. And I want them to continue what they have and what we've gained from them."  
Stoick was silent, baffled by his (older?) son's words. Hero raised his mug up in respect.

**HICCUP**

**Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.**

All the dragons crooned at the boy's words. Appreciating the words of the one Viking who wouldn't kill dragons.

**STOICK**

**But you will kill dragons.**

**HICCUP**

**No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.**

**STOICK**

**It's time Hiccup.**

**HICCUP**

**Can you not hear me?**

"Your father is a lot of things," Valka said softly, "Someone that listens, isn't one." Stoick felt his heartbreak a little as he heard that.

**STOICK**

**This is serious son!**

_**Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.**_

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of...**

Hiccup (Present) scoffed at those words, it stung him. He already heard them and being reminded didn't make him feel any better. The most surprising thing was that was Hero, walked up and patted his shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"You're not the only one," Hero spoke in a solemn tone, "I've been in a few situations like that. But parents do want the best for their kids, even if they don't make it very obvious."

**(GESTURING NON-**_**specifically at Hiccup)**_

**... this.**

**HICCUP**

**You just gestured to all of me.**

All the Viking, save for Stoick, noticed that Hiccup said that a lot. Some of the Vikings were actually feeling a bit guilty for the young boy. The older Hiccup let a sigh of remorse.

**STOICK**

**Deal?**

**HICCUP**

**This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**

"Oh those kinds of conversations are the worst," Hero commented dryly, "The best you can do is agree and deal with the defeat."

'And it is,' many of the Vikings agreed, 'how does he deal with all that?'

**STOICK**

**DEAL?!**

_**Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument.**_

**HICCUP**

**(RESIGNED)**

**Deal.**

_**Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door.**_

**STOICK**

**Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**

For a moment the movie pauses and everyone looked towards to Hero. Who was busy looking at a small rectangular device, in other words, he was looking at his phone. Hero was busy reading an email.

"Huh?" Hero notices everyone's eyes on him. He locked and put away his phone and resumed the movie. "Oh sorry, about that."

**HICCUP**

**And I'll be here. Maybe.**

_**Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.**_

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

_**Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena.**_

"Yeah, it's the arena," Tuffnut (Present) stated the obvious and annoyingly, earning a punch from his sister (Present), and laughs from their older selves. Both sets of Hiccup and Astrid rolled their eyes at the twins.

Snotlout (Future), Fishlegs (Present and Future) and Eret chuckled at their friends. Snot-breath, I mean Snotlout (Present), scowled at the display he was witnessing. Hero let out an amused snort and sipped his coffee. Stoick, Gobber, and Valka watch amused, finally glad to see the young gang being all friendly.

**GOBBER**

**Welcome to dragon training!**

_**The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.**_

**ASTRID**

**No turning back.**

**TUFFNUT**

**I hope I get some serious burns.**

"Well, he isn't wrong technically," Hero thought out-loud "Scars are a symbol of experience."

Many of the Vikings were surprised at what their host said. They were actually agreeing with the statement.

**RUFFNUT**

**I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.**

"I rather have a claw mark on my left cheek." Hero commented to no one in particular.

**ASTRID**

**Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.**

**HICCUP (O.S.)**

**Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it.**

The Night Furies snorted. Amused by Hiccup's moment of sarcasm. Both Hiccups gave their respective dragon a smile. Both of said dragons understood and crooned.

Hiccup (Present), Astrid (Present) and the Future guests, all knew that the dragons were dangerous, per-say. And the rest of the Vikings were slowly realizing it too. And the thought was going running around in their minds is, 'Maybe Valka was right the whole time.'

_**The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all around.**_

**TUFFNUT**

**Oh great. Who let him in?**

Hiccup scoffed out, "Because I _really _wanted to be there."

Tuffnut (Present) narrowed his eyes and looked like he wanted to say something back, but he had nothing to say.

"Wow, you got shut down" Ruffnut (Present) laughed out. And Tuffnut lunged at his sister, starting a sibling brawl. Causing the other set of twins to join in and a bigger fight ensured. Hero paused the movie and engulfed the fighting twins in a blue aura.

"Didn't I say no fighting?" Hero asked out holding his mug in his left hand and his right stretched out. "Don't get me wrong, your fight was very amusing, but others are trying to watch the movie."

Hero released them and resumed the movie.

**GOBBER**

**Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?**

_**The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.**_

Hiccup, Present, and Future, sighed. They took down a Night Fury, not killed one.

The young recruits didn't laugh with their on-screen selves. It wasn't funny when they witnessed the screw up actually hitting it and it wasn't funny now.

**TUFFNUT**

**Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?**

"Sorry, there's only one class," Gobber said out.

_**Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him **__**along.**_

**GOBBER**

**(cheery, in confidence)  
****Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.**

"Thank you for summing that up Gobber," Hiccup (Present) said, sarcasm seeping through his tone. But wasn't actually irritated with the man. This was their thing after all.

"You're welcome Hiccup," Gobber's honest reply came out.

_**GOBBER stick him in line with the others and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and BELLOWS issue from within.**_

The dragons stop their watching and growled out. Nobody could blame them for wanting to shoot fire at a Viking, you know for putting their kin in a cage and being kept as prisoners.

Many of the Vikings stood and turned to the dragons, itching for a fight; weapons or not; ability to move or none.

"Really?" Hero called out in annoyance. "Did you not noticed what I did to the twins when they fought? Seriously what's with you guys? It always attacks first and questions later. Just without the questions part. Why can't you be like Hiccup or Valka?"

Most of the Vikings looked like the wanted to retort, offended that they were being compared to Hiccup. A good portion of dragons agreed though

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard," Valka said mimicking Stoick's words.

"And the day they want to be like me, is the day Vikings are willing to fly." Hiccup (Present) quipped out. The future dragon riders beamed out in pride. Hero smirked and thought to himself, 'Oh you have no idea.'

And with that the movie resumed.

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight.**

_**Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D)  
**

**The Deadly Nadder.**

**FISHLEGS**

**(under his breath)  
****Speed eight. Armor sixteen.**

**GOBBER**

**The Hideous Zippleback.**

**FISHLEGS**

**Plus eleven stealth. Times two.**

**GOBBER**

**The Monstrous Nightmare.**

**FISHLEGS**

**Firepower fifteen.**

"Gods almighty," Hiccup, both of them slid their hands done their face in vexation.

**GOBBER**

**The Terrible Terror.**

**FISHLEGS**

**Attack eight. Venom twelve.**

**GOBBER**

**CAN YOU STOP THAT?!**

"THANK YOU!" Both Hiccups exclaimed, everyone's eyes on the two of them. "What? Sometimes Fishlegs goes overboard."

Nobody could argue with the statement, not even Fishlegs, they all knew the big-boned Vikings were over-excitable.

**(BEAT)**

**And...the Gronckle.**

**FISHLEGS**

**(quietly; to himself)**

**Jaw strength, eight.**

_**Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors.**_

**SNOTLOUT**

**Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?**

"Gobber believes in learning on the job." Both Hiccups answered in deadpanned tone.

Gobber smiled sheepishly, "And yet you still love me."

**GOBBER**

**I believe in learning on the job.**

_**BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino.**_

_**The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.**_

"What's a rodeo clown?" Both pairs of twins asked.

"People who are insane and do stupid actions that would get themselves injured," Hero looked at the twins. "You know, I think you guys would fit in with that crow very well."

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?**

**HICCUP**

**A doctor?**

"Heh, even when facing a dragon, you're sarcastic." Gobber gave a single laugh and other Vikings gave a small chuckle. If they didn't end up calling Hiccup (Present), Hiccup the Useless, they'd need to call him Hiccup of Forever-Sass.

**FISHLEGS**

**Plus five speed?**

Fishlegs' parents smiled softly at that statement. Not sure if they wanted to criticize their son's obsession over the dragon manual or not.

**ASTRID**

**A shield.**

**GOBBER**

**Shields. Go.**

At this, the elder Hoffersons smiled proudly. Snotlout (Present) clapped his hands, not ashamed at all that he was the only one. Not even bothered that his older self wasn't clapping along.

Some of the dragons took mental notes. If they knew how humans took them down, they could try to use that knowledge to their advantage and can counter back.

_**The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield.**

_**Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him running.**_

"Weak," Snotbreath, err…Snotlout (Present) coughed out, earning a chuckle from the twins (Present and Future) and a smack to the head from Snotlout (Future).

Stoick and Valka looked to the screen in disapproval. Yes, Stoick knew, he wasn't the most open emotional father, but it doesn't mean he never cared about his son's safety. Valka was saddened by the fact that her son was bullied and harassed throughout her absence.

_**Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it.**_

**TUFFNUT**

**Get your hands off my shield!**

**RUFFNUT**

**There are like a million shields!**

**TUFFNUT**

**Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.**

_**Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He doesn't let go.**_

**RUFFNUT**

**Ooops, now this one has blood on it.**

Their parents shook their heads in embarrassment. Their kids were the only twins in the village, they were fortunate to have an excuse to why their kids behaved the way they do. With twins being a rare occurrence anyway, they could use the lie, all twins acted like that and nobody would question them.

_**The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff SPIN like tops and go down.**_

Some kids and dragons in the audience laughed at what they had just witnessed.

**GOBBER**

**Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**

**TUFFNUT**

**(DAZED)**

**What?!**

**RUFFNUT**

**(CONFUSED)**

**What?!**

_**The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.**_

"Why were there rocks in there anyways?" Hero asked, genuinely curious, "Doesn't that defeat the purpose of capturing it?"

Gobber let out an indignant scoff, "The kids needed to learn strategies, didn't they?"

**GOBBER**

**Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim.**

_**The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter.**_

_**GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and scrambled. It's working.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?**

**SNOTLOUT**

**Five!**

"No, six." Both Fishlegs answered in an intellectual manner.

**FISHLEGS**

**No, six.**

Both Fishlegs' looked and smiled at each other.

**GOBBER**

**Correct, six. That's one for each of you!**

**FISHLEGS**

**I really don't think my parents would-**

_**BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.**_

Now Fishlegs' parents winced at that. One one hand they didn't like Gobber's teaching method, but on the other hand, they could tell that training was rather successful.

**GOBBER**

**Fishlegs, out.**

_**Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D)  
**

**Hiccup, get in there!**

_**ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.**_

**SNOTLOUT**

**So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-**

Hiccup, both of them, rolled their eyes. Granted he was past be jealous at his cousin. He couldn't possibly imagine Astrid being with anyone. Well not anymore.

'She's here with me,' Hiccup (Present) thought as he stared at the blonde girl rest on _his_ shoulder.

_**She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.**_

Spitelout glared at his son on the screen. Snotlout was the best teen male Viking compared to the others. So why couldn't his son beat the Hofferson girl?

Snotlout (Future and Present) groaned, throwing their heads back in discomfort. Not liking the fact that they were reminded they got out, before Hiccup.

**GOBBER**

**Snotlout! You're done!**

_**Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly, trying to look cool.**_

**HICCUP**

**(VOICE BREAKING)**

**So, I guess it's just you and me huh?**

**ASTRID**

**No. Just you.**

_**Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.**_

"And Useless, strikes out." Snotlout (Present) sneered out, trying to nurse his wounded pride. His older self groaned into his hands.

"Then why am _I _still in and you're out?" Hiccup (Present) retorted.

"The small ones get an extra chance of life," Gobber smoothly says out, both Hiccups gave the man a faux glare.

"Don't you mean another shot at death?" Hiccup (Future) asked out. His younger counterpart nodded his head. Hero snorted at the witty response.

Stoick and Valka looked to their son(s) in surprise and mild horror.

**GOBBER**

**One shot left!**

_**Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring.**_

_**The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**(WORRIED)**

**Hiccup!**

_**The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank.**_

"That was not a fun situation to be in" Hiccup (Present) commented, slightly shuddering that he had to relive that event.

The other teens, save for Astrid, were finally noticing how often Hiccup got himself in dangerous and deadly situations.

_**Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head.**_

Hiccup (Future) looked to his younger self with understanding. He knew that Meatlug, the Gronckle, was scared and wanted nothing more than to be free. Of course, she'd attack.

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**(rattled, but masking it)**

**And that's six!**

_**Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry.**

_**Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.**_

Meatlug growled in irritation, she laid her head down in a slump. _'How humiliating…having to go through that once was bad, but having to watch it happen again. I want it to end.'_

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Remember... a dragon will always,**

_**(with a stern look to **_**HICCUP)**

**always go for the kill.**

_**He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.**_

**EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**

_**HICCUP, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that he's back at the scene of the crime.**_

**HICCUP**

**(MUTTERED)**

**So...why didn't you?**

_**He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an… ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.**_

"What are ye' doing lad?" Gobber asked voicing his thought aloud.

"I wanted to figure out the Night Fury." Hiccup (Present) casually replied and the older one shrugged. Both Astrid's shock their heads and chuckled. "Oh come on, there was a Night Fury. Of course, I was curious."

Fishlegs nodded his head in excitement.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Well this was stupid.**

"Yes, it was. You should've stayed in the house," Stoick spoke in an authoritative manner and both Hiccups sighed.

_**SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him. Hiccup recoils, watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The**_

_**dragon is trapped. Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer.**_

_**He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily. As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather-bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image.**_

_**The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings.**_

_**The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(MUTTERED)**

**Why don't you just...fly away?**

_**ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing, carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail. He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cove. **_

_**TINK. TINK. TINK.**_

_**The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare.**_

Many of the Vikings looked towards the elusive dragons and the village screw up. Neither of the two on the screen backed down from the other's gaze.

"Where I come from, there's a saying," Hero spoke out, getting all the Vikings and dragons attention, "The eyes are the soul. Most people can see the lies or deceit of a person."

Hiccup, Present and Future, pondered on those words, while the two Night Furies tilted their heads.

**AND SCENE:**

**I AM ALIVE. There was so much going in life, especially work and I blame the society need to make money. So…anyways so what do you guys think? Leave a review or shoot me a PM of your thoughts. And I'll see you next time.**

**Until next time, keep on keeping on. GodOfHeroes22 logging off for now.**


End file.
